New start! In 1970
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: [On HIATUS] Mrs. Ikusawa invited Ruriko's Friends including Bancho Megane and Megumi in staying in their house for 2 weeks to take care of Ruriko.What do you think will happen between the conversations, invaders and Body...? Please See Profile.
1. What's with the body?

New Start!

Chapter 1: **What's with the Body!**

A/N: This will take place after the end of Gatekeepers. Summer was starting when Mrs. Ikusawa told Ruriko to invite the "Keepers" to have a sleep-over for two straight weeks in their house because they would be leaving (Of course Shun, Bancho, Megumi, and Megane). What do you think will happen between the boys and the girls huh? Specially to Shun and Ruriko. Not that kind of situations hentai's! Umm.. Just adult situations. Not like She licks the Blank Blank to open and such as S Henni's! I'm not onto that! Just a simple SxR. KxB and MxM!

/ means thoughts, action's, ( )A/N

Now On with the Fic!

April 4 1970, Monday.6:30AM

It's an ordinary morning at the Ikusawa residence for the morning. "Ah… great now I'm going to feel the real summer!" Ruriko said.

She was wearing her usual night dress. Will she was going out of her room not expecting the unexpected…

"Hi Mom, Dad?" with a question on her face she saw Shun, Bancho, Megane, Megumi, Kaoru, Reiko, and Fei. Then she realized that she was still wearing her yellow and short night dress, she screamed, While running to her room to change and hiding a shade of red in her face.

"What's with her?" Asked Mrs. Ikusawa. "Oh we just saw her on her night gown" Shun answered while blushing. "Oh don't worry about that she just doesn't know that you're coming over" Said Mr. Ikusawa. "Does she always do that? Indecent." Megumi said while lowering the part indecent. "She always do that we already told her not to do that because if somebody SEES her in that CASE they'll get INTEREST!" Mr. Ikusawa said. "Dad please stop that you're creeping me out with that." Ruriko said showing a scared action. "Oh Hi! My sweet!" Mrs.Ikusawa said. "Umm..Mom What's with the luggage?" "Oh This do you remember?" Today was your birthday so your Dad and me decided to give you private times for LOVE, BEDS and etc. so we're leaving for two weeks" Mrs. Ikusawa stated. "here let me tell you what happened earlier." Mr. Ikusawa said.

_FLASHBACK_

Shun was walking by our house to ask something, but when I asked him to tell your friends to bring here a two week clothes so that they'll be guarding you from harm, then here they are ready to see you and guard you from bad persons.

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"But Dad you know that I can protect myself" Ruriko said. "But, Honey you're still a girl..oops you're already 18 woman" " + Dad I'm still a girl I'm not yet married" "But you're going to someday huh? GIRL?" Mr. Ikusawa. "Yeah you should join a beauty contest or audition to be a model with a body like that!" Kaoru teased. "+" Ruriko reacted. "Well it seems you're getting with them that well. Then we should be going now we're going to your grandma and grandpa's grave and to our vacation house at Okinawa bye!" Ruriko's Mom and Dad recited in unison.

"Well okay I'll introduce you to your rooms /that's why told the maids to clean two more rooms/" Ruriko said. "Umm… Princess your house was beautiful! (With sparkling eyes) " Said Bancho. "Umm...Thanks" Replied Ruriko. "What kind of gate machine do you have here Ruriko?" Asked Megane. "Oh…We are not using any gate machines Megane."

All of the "keepers" were so amazed of Ruriko's house until they arrived beside her room.

"Well here we are!" Ruriko said. So three persons in each room so… Me and Fei in my room, Megumi, Kaoru, and Reiko at the left of my room, then Bancho, Shun, and Megane at the right of my room. Was that okay?" "Well okay for me." Fei agreed. "That's fine with too!" Kaoru said. "Well what can I do?" Megumi seem to agree. And the others seem to agree too!

_Next Morning…_

"Wow... Beautiful good thing there is no dressing up Shun next window I better go down…" Yawned Ruriko. "You better not go down with your night dress Ruriko…Yawn" Fei said while half-awake. "Uh...looking down at her self you're right."

_Downstairs…._

"Hey Kaoru you know Ruriko was so—"Fei shouted at Kaoru while Ruriko covered her mouth. "Hehehehe…Don't mind her...pulled Fei down to her don't tell ANYONE about on what you saw this earlier okay?" Ruriko said while blushing. "Okei!" Fei agreed. Then she ran to the others to get some scoop. "Huh+". "Hey! Rurippe!" Shun called. "Stop calling me Rurippe!"

_AT NIGHT..._

Kaoru, Fei, and Reiko were running after Ruriko for something. Megumi was still reading her. Megane was sketching another type of gate engine and Shun and Bancho were playing Chess.

_Ruriko…_

"WH—what do you think you were doing? covering herself(Why? Just find out!)" Ruriko said. "We just wanna see IT!" Fei and Kaoru said in unison. "Se—See What?"

_Shun and Bancho…_

"Ha-ha! I'm gonna win!" Laughed Bancho. "No you're not!" Shun fought. The state of the chess was… Shun's Queen was eaten all of his pieces was two horses, king, 5 pawns, and 1 rook.Bancho's chess pieces were: Queen, king, 2 horses, 1 rook, and 3 pawns. The positions Bancho's king was still in place his queen was 3 places diagonally to Shun's King his 3 pawns was still in position his 2 horses cornered the king of Shun. Shun his two horses was ready to eat Bancho's king next turn then his pawns was able to eat Bancho's horses in no time and his Rook was ready to eat the Queen. Who do you think will win?

_Back to Ruriko…_

"So—so what do you want to see?" Asked Ruriko again. "Just …IT!" Kaoru and Fei again while they were able to corner her in the door of her room…

DUMDUMDUMDUUUUUUMMMMM

A/N: Hi! Hello this is my FIRST Gatekeepers Fic really first well I haven't watch the whole series but I already knew the ending… please I'm not that great at writing gk fics and as I told you this is my first if you want me to continue just tell me and I'll do it! Promise tell me some errors in this chapter and I'll do better to the next chappies if there'll be next because I'm such a Baka writer. So just tell me so this baka writer will continue JA NE!


	2. NaNani!

New Start!

Chapter 2:** NA—NANI!**

_Past..._

"So—so what do you want to see?" Ruriko asked.

"Just ONE-THING!" Kaoru said. "Wha—what?"Ruriko Asked (Again). "Just go inside!" Fei said with an evilly smirk.

Kaoru and Reiko Held Ruriko while Fei opened the door to Ruriko's room…_Then..._

"Let's play CONCENTRATION!" Reiko said, "Na—Nani!" Ruriko said. "I know that you know it right?" Kaoru asked. "Bu—But why that?", "Well as you can see we're all girls here so It's okay." Fei explained.

_**Shun and Bancho...**_

"So are you sure that you're gonna win?" Shun asked Bancho as you can recall the chest pieces. "Uh...Yes?" Bancho answered. At that case it was Shun's turn because he protected his king from Shun's horses. But he didn't know that Shun's rook was waiting for that. "Gotcha so tell me what do you want me to eat first the king or the queen?" "I want you to eat the queen." "Sorry but I won't!" Then he ate Bancho's king..."Yay! I won!" Shun Announced.

_**Ruriko's room...**_

Ruriko's dress left was her undergarments, Fei's was her skirt and bra, Kaoru's was undergarment and her shirt, Reiko's was still whole...

"Are plotting ON something?" Ruriko asked. "Slightly yes" Kaoru answered. "Yah... Concentration, Feel the rhythm, Concentration start's now!" Fei sang.

Ruriko loss concentration then picks on which undergarment she should take off the upper one or the lower one...? But in the end she picked the upper one...

_**Megane and Megumi...**_

"You're good at sketching?" Megumi said while taking a good look at his design in the new gate engine that has more powerful gate powers to release. "Uh... Thanks all inventors should be good at sketching and calculations" Megane said with a blush (Duh? Megumi praising other peoples Kawaii!).

_**Ruriko's room...**_

"Wow Fei you're right IIIITTT'SSSSS big!" Reiko said while taking a couple of shots of a taking off her upper garment slowly (wow henny). "Yah, I told you so." Fei said with a smile of victory. "Don't you dare show that to a guy or to Megumi! Or I'll shoot all of my Arrows to you!" Ruriko shouted. "Scary... I think that part of yours Ukiya-kun always take attention?" Kaoru teased. "Na—Nani!" Ruriko screamed. "Just joking...Well you can get your clothes on again we got enough blackmail to post around school right Fei?" Kaoru teased again. "Yupp!" Fei agreed. "Don't you dare or you'll get something!" Ruriko threaten. "Scary! Run!" Reiko said while heading for the door and had gone outside excited to develop the pictures.

_**Outside...**_

Ruriko chasing Kaoru (yup she got the camera from Reiko's hand and began teasing the angry Ruriko about it). Shun, Bancho, Reiko, Fei, and Megane all getting sweat drops because of the two.

"Hey! Rurippe! What's the matter running around like that?" Shun asked. "Stop calling Me Rurippe! Kaoru don't you dare or I'll break that!" "Yeah, yeah I'll post it around school!"

Ruriko got her temper to the hottest. She stopped running and got all of her arrows and pointed them to Kaoru.

Kaoru hiding at Shun's back. "Shun-kun Help me!" "What's the matter Kaoru?" "Ms. Ikusawa doesn't want me to post pictures." "Rurippe! Why are you preventing Kaoru from posting photos?" "Shut up! I just don't want to now get out of my arrows way!" "Uh... Kaoru what kind of pictures that you want to be posted?" "Uh... Ruriko's nude pictures but not including the lower part?" Kaoru said with a deep blush. Shun blushed, Ruriko blushed. "Wow c'mon post that!" "Shut up!" Shot up an arrow at Shun but he successfully dodged it.

"Yeah, who would be happy if your PICTURES were posted around school!" Nose Bleed.

"Humph! You're all the same!" Then she walked to the streets. Well it's her birthday and this's happening to her? "Rurippe!" Shun ran to her and stumbled over her kissing her accidentally.

"Shun!" "Just making your birthday memorable". Then Ruriko smiled because of that. Then the others greeted her happy birthday.

"That was an act?" Ruriko asked all of them about the pictures, the chess, and others. "Yup!" Fei answered. "What great actors and actresses" praised Ruriko. "But Shun the— She added but silenced by Shun's index finger. "Yes Rurip-Ruriko I mean that." Shun said. "Wooohhh! Wedding wedding wedding" all of their friends shouted. "Uh-Eh?" They expressed.

A/N: Well that's for now I hoe you liked it and oh pardon for the ones who want to e-mail me I've changed e-mail add. Cause I'm getting annoyed at hugemail. I can't open my account. JA NE!


	3. Kyo Kageyama

New start! In 1970!

Chapter 3: Kyo Kageyama. The younger brother who continues the failed mission destroying the 'keepers'

_Past..._

"Uh-Eh?" They expressed.

_Present..._

"Uh… huh? Guys the night is deeping umm... let's go to sleep" Ruriko said with a blush. "Y-yeah" Shun connected.

The Next morning… 8:00 a.m. 

"I'll just go out to have some fresh air alright Fei?" Ruriko said. "No problem!" Fei Answered.

Shun was practicing his bokutou in the garden, Bancho was watching Megane draw while Megumi was still Reading her book and Reiko, Kaoru, and Fei playing tag along with Shun in the garden.

_Ruriko's POV…_

While Ruriko was walking pass by the street he saw a man mostly like Reiji but she didn't try to call him because his talking with a man.

The guy who looked like Reiji…Umm we can describe him like this… He has a gray spiky hair like the style of Kageyama's hair same eyes like Shun's and he was wearing a gray jacket with a green t-shirt inside and blue shorts of course he was wearing rubber shoes. About the age of 16.

"What's a guy like him doing here from his look looks like he came from United States?" I said. Then when I turned to look in the other way when he was about to look in my way. But when I tried to look again he's gone.

End of POV… At the Ikusawa Residence… 

**Ding Dong!**

"That might be Rurippe!" Shun said. Then when he opened the door he saw persons with suit cases and in black tuxedos (They're not invaders yet!) and a guy in an American's clothes. "Uh… What do you want?" Shun asked politely. "Uh...We're looking for Ruriko Ikusawa." The man in an American's clothes said. "For what cause? Oh uh… Gomen… As you can see she's not her—Shun said but he's cut off and shackled by the persons in black tuxedos and the other keepers too!

Ruriko was about to go inside her house when she found out the unusual quiet atmosphere in her house. Then she immediately got inside and saw everyone in shackles which was connected to a control panel which you can use to control the thunder shock in the shackles.

"Rurippe! Rurippe! Don't go! Don't go! They're planning bad on you! Run!" Shun immediately said when he saw Ruriko going inside the house. "Shun!" Ruriko answered back.

"At last you're back!" the mystery voice said. Ruriko turned around and saw the guy she saw at the street, the guy he talked with, and the others that she doesn't know. "You're that guy I saw by the street!" She said. "Yes! Yes! You're really smart like what my brother told me you're beautiful, and DARING!" He said. He said as he go closer to Ruriko who prepared to step backwards. "Rurippe! Run!"" Shun the only conscious among the other 'keepers' said. Still his tasting ten thousand volts per second he spoke and keeps his self to stay put just to warn Ruriko.

"I only want some FUN! Gatekeeper of Life Ruriko Ikusawa!" The man said. "No!" Ruriko Answered. "Oh wait! I forgot to introduce myself I'm Kyo Kageyama!" Kyo said. "No!" Ruriko answered as she continued to move backwards and cornered herself in a wall! "So are you ready to take off your clothes?" Kyo said as he started pulling down Ruriko's dress that she holds onto very tight.

Then a gust of wind blew the dirty hands of Kyo Kageyama off Ruriko's body. "No one touches Bad MY RURIPPE!" Shun said as the chains continued breaking into pieces and making himself free, free to protect his Rurippe. As Kaoru and the others got away to and…. The man in black tuxedos was suddenly eaten by the ground and they became Red invaders when they popped up again. "Urrghh there all red now where is that idiot Kyo!" Shun said. As the red invaders continued to stop there way to Rurippe.

When they reached Ruriko they found her unconsciously lying on the floor with teared clothes and blood trails in her thigh…

"Ruriko! Ruriko! Wake up!" They all told her to wake her up as Shun carries her upstairs to her room.

Ruriko's Room… 

"Captain-Ukiya , Bancho, Megane you all go out of the room for a while well change her clothes" Kaoru said. "Okay!" The boys' agreed.

After a few minutes of trying she finally woke up… 

"Rurippe! You're a wake!" Shun excitingly said. "NO! PLEASE…. DON'T!" Ruriko screamed. " Rurippe what's the matter?" Shun asked. " Shun!" Ruriko answered. "We better leave them for a while let's let Shun to cure her trauma on what happen between her and Kyo" Megumi said (well once in a while she cared for Ruriko). "Sure! Captain-Ukiya make sure that you will know everything on what happened to Ruriko-san" Fei said. "Sure no problem! And Bancho, Megane, Reiko, and Kaoru got any messages for Rurippe?" Shun answered and asked. "You just tell my princess that when I saw that guy I'll smash him for good!" Bancho said. "And for me tell Ruriko-san that don't think much about it" Megane said. "For me tell Ruriko-san to get another score but not from HIM but for Ukiya-kun!" Reiko said. "Uhhhuh Yeah okay now Kaoru?" Shun said with a deep blush. "Uh Captain-Ukiya I'll just want you to tell yourself not to hurt her okay?" Kaoru said (well as you can see now she really cares for her friends and for her crush's love one now!).

"Shun?" Ruriko said. "What is it?" Shun answered back. "Did I hear you right you own me as YOUR Rurippe?" Ruriko asked. "Yup! You heard me right so uhh… are okay now?" "A little but IT still hurts" Ruriko said. "What hurts?" Shun asked. "My...-

A/N: Sorry for the long update and oh! AnimeChibiruri thanks for the grammar suggestions! I tried my best to correct all of my grammar settings and pardon again and thank you for all of persons who reviewed my fic and review again!


	4. Finish All invaders Part 1!

New Start! In 1970

Chapter 4:Finish all invaders part 1!

_**Past...**_

"A little but IT still hurts." Ruriko said. "What hurts?" Shun asked. "MY...

_**Present...**_

**Blag!**

The sound of the door, which slid open to reveal their friends who wants some information from the lovers. "Uh...Hi?" Kaoru excused. "Well...Ouch!" Ruriko said. While clenching the blankets with her hands. "Rurippe!" Shun said. "I said don't call me that...Ouch!" Rurko said. "Don't move IT like that it will really hurt!" Megumi said. "Yes it is Ruriko-san, actually every after when it was done to you many times though "Kaoru connected. "What are you talking about?" Shun, Bancho, Megane, Fei, and Reiko asked. "Oh...Nothing just Girl talk...Ouch..." Ruriko said. "Megane, Kaoru, Bancho, Fei, and Reiko, please leave us for a moment I'm just going to tell Shun something about Ruriko" Megumi said. Well they can't do anything but agree.

_**Outside... **_

"What are they talking about?" Reiko asked**. Boink! **They all fell anime style

_**Ruriko's room...**_

"Ruriko is..." "..." "Rurippe is what?"

_**Outside...**_

"Come on let's just hear a little come on!" Fei said.

_**Ruriko's room...**_

"She was raped by Kyo... I was there I saw it I tried to protect her for you but his negative power was too, powerful for me to handle alone." Megumi continued..." Rurippe" "Don't worry he used something in case for me not to get pregnant I...just don't want to mention it, that's all...Ouch!" Ruriko said. "Just rest Rurippe don't worry I won't leave you unless I secured your security you can trust me don't worry..." Shun said with care.

**Badoink!**

The sound of their friends falling from the door was heard.

"Ruriko-sempai's what!" Megane said. "Princess Ruriko's what!" Bancho said**. Sweat drop** (Ruriko&Shun)

_After 3 days..._

April 10, 1970 Sunday, 8:00 A.M.

_Ruriko's POV..._

Well after that incident Shun have been sleeping in my room for 3 days now. He have been securing my safety since the day he knew that I was raped by Kyo. But I'm not gonna get angry at him. Who wouldn't want a protector as gentleman as him. He didn't touch me or something. He waits for me to fall asleep before he goes to sleep. How kind of him that's why I love him very much, much than my own life.

_End of POV..._

"Rurippe?" Shun attempted to wake up the awaken RuripperrRuriko. "WhaRuriko immediately raised her head and hit Shun's head. Now, Shun's head dropped on RurippRuriko's lower body you know where (w0w). "Ouch...Shun get off of me at this instant!" "Wow what a fresh feeling..." "Shut up! **Wa-pow!** "Oww... Sorry Ruripp"SHUN!" "Ehehhe Rurikochan!" "Now that's better :)" "Could you get up now?" "Yes thank you, and don't worry. I'll just get some shower okay?" "Wait I'll go with you, but I'll be waiting outside is that okay?" "It's okay as long you don't peek in!" Ruriko started to stand up as Shun accompanied her. Well she changed her clothes into her nightdress yesterday and she noticed Shun staring at her. "Oh and Shun?" "Yes?" "DON'T YOU DARE STARE AT ME LIKE THAT WHENEVER I WAS WEARING MY NIGHT DRESS OKAY!" "YeYes. Rurippe!"

_At living room..._

"I wonder how Princess Ruriko is now..." Bancho said. "She'll be okay because she's with Ukiya-sempai." Kaoru said with a sound of trust in her voice. "Just leave them, So that they'll be able to get a little step with each other because of that!" Megumi said. "It's hot..." Fei said. "Hai Desu" Reiko said (too). "I want a love life, too!" Megane said.

_At the bathroom... Ruriko's POV_

Well my IT doesn't hurt that much now I can help them kill invaders again... "Rurippe aren't finished there yet?" what just a moment! "Okay!" well with him no one will hurt me ever again... As she got out of the bathroom in her usual clothes and entered her room. Shun following her.

_End of POV...At Ruriko's Room..._

"Uh...eh...Ruri...err...Rurippe?" "Yes?" "Um...uh...You know?" "I know what?" "Did you know that I really love you so much?" "Huh?" "And...And..." "And?" "Could you be my girlfriend?" "What do you think is my answer?" "Huh?" "You want to know it?" "Yeah! Of course!" "This!" She kissed him for about 20 seconds straight. While Shun draws their kiss a little passionately.

_At the living Room..._

"Hey! Let's pay Ruriko-hime and Ukiya-sempai a little visit up stairs!" Bancho said. "Right!" They all answered.

**Normal POV**

Bancho, Megane, Megumi, Reiko, Fei, and Kaoru headed upstairs as the two lovers was still kissing...

**Bam!**

Kaoru suddenly opened the door, which startled the two. "We didn't miss something, did we?" Megane asked. Suddenly Ruriko's AEGIS watch Ringed! Then Ruriko answered it. "Hai? Shirei?" "Invaders are detected in front of Tategami High school we needed you all there!" Shirei said. "Yes Shirei we're coming!" Ruriko answered. "Ryokai! AEGIS!" All of them saluted.

End of chapter.

A/N: Sorry for the Short and long update! GOMEN NASAI! But now I'm here! Sorry! Well hope you like this chappie. In addition, here is a song fragment if anyone who can guess what is thee missing part. Everything they suggested will come out on the next chapter. There are 4 winners right at this chapter the answers will appear next chappie!

Kawaranai ne Shounen no ?de

Warai kakeru kara kyou mo ?nani mo iienaii no yo

?de iie hontou wa?

Ano koro to wa chigau kono omoi anata ni


End file.
